ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chliever the Corroder
This character was removed from continuity by his author. :And, more importantly, people will think I'm no fun at parties. —Chliever Agent Chliever the Corroder is a member of the Department of Floaters. He is partnered with Agent Winston Chalmers in RC 77. Appearance Chliever is a huge, hulking mass of diseased flesh, over ten feet tall and weighing at least a thousand pounds. He has two antlers on his head. Like all Greater Daemons, he is summoned exclusively by human sacrifice to participate in a battle, and must return to the Warp once the battle is done. To counteract this inconvenience, the PPC designed a special inhibitor that prevents him from returning to the Warp. Chliever feels very little pain due to the advanced state of decay his flesh is in. He carries within him nearly every disease known, and can release them at his choosing. He wears a modified version of the regulation PPC jacket tailored to fit his impressive size. He has a pipe habit, citing a need to keep noxious gases flowing through his body. When disguised as a human, his appearance is generally constant: he appears as a very tall man with long, greasy black hair, bad skin and teeth, and a tendency to cough and hack loudly. Personality Chliever came to the PPC displaying the warped "caring" for others typical of the members of his race. FicPsych went to work on him, and eventually achieved success, tweaking Chliever's faux caring into actual concern. As a side effect, he was left a total bleeding-heart. He should never be let near abuse fic if it can be helped, as he tends to react in rather disturbing ways (such as upchucking) to squick. One encounter with Legendary Badfic "Agony in Pink" sent him to Medical for a week. Chliever can be very gruff, but it is generally just a masquerade for the nice-guy persona he is so wary of revealing, lest it damage his reputation as a hideous disease-carrying monster. A good deal of sincere gruffness remains, however, and it is usually addressed to people who cheese him off, and are summarily dealt with by having their heads pounded. Given the gargantuan amount of ways Chliever can be annoyed (usually in the form of interrupting him while he's lounging), this tends to happen a lot. He and his partner enjoy trying to discover various ways to get the other to shut up. In addition, he has a bad case of Unwarranted Self-Importance, especially regarding his assignment to the "elite" Department of Floaters. Despite his relatively long tenure in the PPC, it would seem that he has yet to really understand that horrifying diseases are things most people wish to avoid, if his (lack of) reaction upon giving Winston yellow fever while having an episode is any indication. As a side note, he despises junk e-mails, but has a rather unique method of getting rid of them: he forwards them all to the address of the late North Korean tyrant Kim Il-sung, whom the government claims is still alive.This is what the North Korean government actually believes. Family Chliever has three idiotic brothers-in-law: Algort the Contaminator, Pustol the Mortifier, and Burt the Stealer of One Sock from Each Pair, though it is unknown precisely what this relationship actually means to a Daemon. Back home in the Warp, he has spawned thirteen Nurglings, to whom the greater part of his paycheck gets sent. They eat it. Chliever and Winston were given a mini-Death Tree called "Yuske," saved from their first recorded mission, as Yu Yu Hakusho currently has no OFU to send it to. And, of course, as is the case with all Great Unclean Ones, he was budded off the Chaos God Nurgle, and is thus a part of him. As such, he will answer to "Nurgle," though it'll probably make him blush. Other Chliever is a very physical fighter, typically relying on his massive bulk to get Sues worked over. He can even fight with his tongue, should the need arise. He also, like all Great Unclean Ones, carries a massive Plaguesword adorned with the pus of Nurgle himself. Chliever's has been sterilized by Medical, but still functions as a powerful weapon. The Plaguesword was destroyed by the Mystery Assassin. The inhibitor that keeps him from returning to the Warp needs constant attention, and if he doesn't reset it every once in a while, it can short out, frying his brain and wiping away his FicPsych-programmed persona. When this happens (usually when he has other things to do for several days in a row), he reverts to the persona of a typical Daemon, attacking others and trying to either kill them or convert them to glorious Nurglism. It appears that being punched in the face returns him to normal. There is some gossip in the halls that his name is a portmanteau of "chlamydia" and "fever." Timeline of PPC Career ; 2007 * Chliever recruited from Space Marine Suefic by Agents O'Brien and Van Dyne; Van Dyne dies in fic. * Chliever partnered with O'Brien. ; 2008 * Macrovirus crisis. Chliever and O'Brien avoid it entirely. * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion. O'Brien slain. Chliever partnered with Twinker. * Robecca exorcism. Chliever and Twinker take part. ; 2009 * 2009 Gender Bender Crisis. Chliever is affected. * Twinker caught attempting to disrupt continuum of Real World; decommissioned. * Chliever partnered with Winston. * Mission #1 - "YuYu Hakusho human born demon" (Yu Yu Hakusho). * Mission #2 - "The Demon Hidden Within {YYH-Kurama}(for girls)" (Yu Yu Hakusho). * Brothers-in-law move into the RC. * Mission #3 - "my fanmade version of fma" (Fullmetal Alchemist). * An undocumented mission involving Dragonball and Rocket Power. * Mission #4 - "Poor Eponine" (NSFW) (Les Misérables). * Wins trophy for "Worst Formatting Killed" from Agents Fritz and Silas. * Mission #5 - "The Phantom and the Fop" (Phantom of the Opera). * Mission #6 - "Fiona's Chainsaw Massacre" (A Series of Unfortunate Events). * Mission #7 - "Punishment part 1: 'Paint the town'" (NSFW, and not my best writing, either) (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter). * Mission #8 - "Punishment part 2: 'Time Machine'" (NSFW) (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter). * Mission #9 - "Punishment part 3: 'a rlly serius fic'" (Possible NSFW) (Lord of the Rings x Harry Potter). * Mission #10 - "Punishment part 4: 'Napoleon Dynamite fic'" (...guess). Notes Category:Out of Continuity